herofandomcom-20200223-history
Poppy (Angry Birds)
Poppy is one of the supporting characters from Angry Birds franchise. She is one of Stella's best friends from "Angry Birds Stella". Appearance She is yellow and has 3 spiky tufts of hair that are waved back and a yellow and pink tail feathers, and has pink spots on her cheeks, and has green eyes, so her overall appearance looks like a cockatiel. Character Personal Data *'Name': Poppy *'Known Aliases: '''The Prankster *'Group Affliation: 'The Stella Flock *'Best Friends: 'Stella, Willow, Luca, DahliaDahlia, Gale (Formerly) *'Possible Family: 'Unknown *'Voiced By: 'Rinna Paatso (Toons) Ability Her power is aimed and functions similarly to Matilda's egg bombs, however Poppy sends herself "drilling" through blocks and obstacles placed directly below her as opposed to relying on another object that she drops to do the work. The ability has it's ups and downs when comparing it to Matilda's eggs: Since Poppy sends herself down, she does not create a Corpse that can be flung upwards when the ability is activated allowing for additional damage, and when she does initially land on the structure, she does not detonate, sending objects around her in opposite angles. Poppy's drill technique however can allow her to plow deeper into a structure than what a single Egg Bomb can before Poppy herself becomes a Corpse. She is the strongest bird out of physical strength. This is known as Tornado Dive. Personality She enjoys to laugh, as in promotional art for Angry Birds Stella, and in the character sketches, she was seen laughing with Stella. She can sometimes get outraged or prideful, as shown in her character sketches. She loves fun, being adventurous, and being creative, just as the rest of her friends and likes the rhythm of her drums. Poppy loves to prank others but usually doesn't know the limits. She always is often one step, as seen when the other birds attempt to prank her in The Prankster. Poppy loves to show off, as she misleads Willow and Dahlia into thinking that she defeated a monster all by herself, however she is often bitten back as she ends up being the scared one in the end. Poppy often gets carried away in the things she does, whether it be pranking or playing the drums. However she is still a good friend in the end and is comforting to be around, as she attempts to cheer Stella up after she is crushed by Gale's new persona. Poppy's Description From the Angry Birds Website : "Poppy's wild, mischievous and crazy as a coconut! She lives life in the fast lane and is the group's comedian - she loves playing pranks to make the other birds laugh. She's definitely an attention seeker and the group sometimes loses their patience with her if she takes her practical jokes too far (like the time she dressed Dahlia up as a pig when she was sleeping). Poppy doesn't really like being alone and always wants someone around to talk to because she really likes the sound of her own voice! As the musician of the flock, she's a highly skilled percussionist and her trademark is banging away on any object with her drumsticks to create bangin' beats." Stella Super Interactive Annual Book Description "MAKE SOME NOISE!" Prankster Poppy's wild, mischievous and crazy as a coconut! She lives life in the fast lane and loves acting the fool to make the other birds laugh! Sometimes her practical jokes go a little too far, but friends always forgive her in the end - because that's what friends do! Poppy can't stand it when people tell her to be quiet. She loves being the centre of attention and she hates being alone. Her trademark is creating havoc with her drumsticks, banging away on any object to create blazing beats! LOVES: Beats and drumming, practical jokes. FAVOURITE MODES OF TRANSPORT: Skateboard! Rolling along like a cannonball! FAB FACT: WHENEVER POPPY FEELS LONELY SHE LIKES TO WALK ON THE BEACH AND COLLECT WHATEVER HAS WASHED UP ON THE SHORE! History Poppy first appeared in Angry Birds Stella. She is in none of the original titles but appears in all Stella media, including the original game, the POP! game (before being turned into a regular-series title), and the Toons series. Relationships Stella Stella is one of Poppy's best friends, quite possibly one of her closest. Poppy attempts in cheering Stella up, showing that she cares for Stella's feelings. Poppy is one of Stella's best friends. While they fight often they clearly care for each other. Stella loves to jam with Poppy and her other friends, but she gets annoyed when Poppy gets a little too carried away while playing the drums. Poppy and Stella are seen laughing with each other in promo pictures for the game, showing their enjoyment of each other's company. Luca Luca is a younger-brother figure to Poppy. Luca helps Poppy put back the wrecked instruments after getting carried away, showing that he looks out for her. Poppy cares for Luca and is seen, along with the other members of the flock, looking for him after realizing that he is missing. Willow Willow and Poppy are best friends. While Willow is sick of Poppy's constant pranks and tricks, she is still friends with her and goes camping with her and Dahlia. They enjoy playing in the band together, but Willow dislikes when Poppy gets too carried away with her music playing. Dahlia Poppy is one of Dahlia's best friends. While she gets irritated by Poppy's constant jokes and pranks, they are still good friends and Dahlia attempts to cheer Poppy up by making an entirely new drum set for her. Gale While Poppy seems to hold a grudge against Gale for turning against the Stella flock, when she comes back, like the rest of the flock they take her in. While they are reluctant to open up to her once again, they soon do and have an instrument session, until Gale yet again turns her back to Poppy and the rest of the flock, once again separating their relationships and like the rest of the flock, Poppy is shocked. Trivia *Poppy share's color's with Cuddles From ''Happy Tree Friends. *In Telepods (figure and image), Poppy has blue eyes, pink belly, and no pink cheeks. *Almost every one of Poppy's scrapbook images have glasses. *The plush toy of Poppy lacks her pink cheeks. *Poppy's ability is just like Silver's, However, Poppy does not do a loop. External Links *Angry Birds Wiki: Poppy Category:Angry Birds Heroes Category:Animals Category:Female Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Mute Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Famous Category:Elementals Category:Cowards Category:Comic Relief Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Incompetent Category:Genius Category:Mutants